


Prologue - A First Date and a Helping Hand

by Padme4000



Series: A First Date and a Helping Hand [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, First Date, Gen, mentions of needles, reader is diabetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: You are a Diabetic and going out on your first date with one of the locals. However things don't go to plan when your blood sugar reader's alarm goes off saying you have to change your sensor.First Person. Reader gender is not mentioned. That is up to you. Date gender is genderless until you pick the character you want to be the 'date' in one of the next entries to the series.





	Prologue - A First Date and a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Description of anxiety/panic, needles, injections, diabetes.
> 
> This is the prologue to the rest of the series. It sets up the scene in first POV. I originally wrote this for myself however felt someone else might like it too. Each new entry to the series will be a new chapter from the POV of the 'date' in third/second person. For example you read this then want the date to be 'John Seed' then you read the entry in the series with his name in the title. 
> 
> I want to do a entry for each Seed and some of the other characters too. John however was first.

Sitting there at the bar, my breath began to grow a bit heavy as the nerves began kicking in. Waving away the bartender with a polite smile when they asked once more if I was going to get anything. Seemingly put off by the order of water. Likely half expecting me to change my mind at any moment, to finally order something with alcohol like most of the other inhabitants of the bar had either in their hand or nearby.

Alas as much as I once liked the occasional drink, these days it was not for me. Not only because of the allergic reactions to ingesting alcohol, but also what it would later do to my blood sugars. Especially if I had wanted a particular sweet tasting concoction. 

However the lack of alcohol was one of the reasons I felt anxiety. It would likely come up if they offered to buy me a drink, and not many people that I had known in the past had liked that fact. Thinking that I couldn’t be much fun if I didn’t drink alcohol.

Well they were wrong. You could have fun. I had fun without it. I just really hoped this one would be okay with it. That they would also be okay when they eventually found out about my health.

It was at that particular moment that they sat down to my right, smiling as they ordered their drink. Asking if I wanted anything, “No thank you.” It looked like that moment I wouldn’t have to explain why, if I had to explain at all. So I let out a breath and felt my shoulders relax as I released some of the stress that had been building up.

Then just as they were about to talk, the alarm went off. To some it likely sounded like a phone alarm, or maybe even a pager. But to me I knew what it meant, and I cursed myself for forgetting what today was.

I had to change the sensor for my blood sugar machine. Right now unless I wanted to wait well into the night to give it the blood it needed to do a base level two hours after turning the new sensor on.

So with regret, I reached into my purse where blasted machine was. Pressing the okay so it would become silent, while glancing at what the last blood reading was. When I looked up there was a question in their eyes. Eyes darting down when I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

Having gotten some pretty filthy looks in the past when doing a finger blood test in public, I could only imagine what someone would do if they saw me changing my sensor. 

So in a rush of emotions I stood nearly knocking over the stool I had just vacated, “I’ll be right back.” Though I honestly didn’t know when that would be. I had just ruined what could have been something good. With an apologetic smile I didn’t give them a chance to respond as I quickly left towards the Toilets. Thanking whoever built this bar had ‘single’ toilets that you went in and locked. 

As proper public toilets had many more chances of someone seeing what I was doing, and the idea was mortifying. Noticing my shaky hands I knew this was going to be difficult. Grabbing my bag I opened up until I got the packet that had the little contraption that I would use to put my new sensor onto/into my stomach and the sachet with the alcohol wipe. Placing everything I needed on the edge of the sink, making sure I had something to block anything going down the drain.

Inhaling I tried to relax, but found it hard. Tears of frustration, embarrassment and anger pricked at the corners of my eyes. My hands now sharking more than before, I knew I was working myself up but looking at the needle in the contraption just made me feel worse. I was having a particular bad day with my pains and I knew that was going to escalate the pain. It also needed doing.

“Bloody hell.” Biting my lip I lifted my top and lowered my pants so they were below my stomach and I could access the old sensor and have room to apply the new one. 

Placing the packet holding the alcohol wipe between my fingers I attempted to open it, cursing when I ripped it too far and the wipe fell to the floor. 

Smacking my hands against the porcelain of the sink, I nearly break down there and then. Like everything else this was going pear shaped too. Looking in the mirror I take another breath in, trying to relax. If I didn’t this was just going to get worse. I had no idea how long I had been, the sense of time leaving the moment I began to panic. 

They had likely left, but I still had to get through this. Closing my eyes I let out the breath slowly. Trying to feel that feeling of relaxation where you can feel the tips of your toes and fingers relax with the rest of your body.

So naturally in my current state of mind and concentrating so much on trying to calm down, I jump when I hear a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Next 'part' will be the character you choose for your date in the other entries to the series.  
> Have a character you'd like to see? Comment and I will try my best to add them :)


End file.
